


穿越×异世界＝异种交

by LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW



Series: 混乱邪恶 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW





	1. 巨蟲+催情體液+射精（卵）＝蟲×人

“…………？”

 

少年睁开便发现自己躺在一个石洞里。他环顾四周，石洞并不算得整洁，地面干一块湿一块，可疑的液体凝结着。

 

虽然不明白为什么应该在床上睡觉的自己会出现在这里，少年还是努力镇定下来并判断出这里应该是某种野兽的居处。可他正想赶紧离开的时候身子就被庞大的影子笼住了。他恐惧地抬起头，出现在眼前的是自己的世界里没见过的异种生物——

 

身前的是一头直立着的巨虫，模样与螳螂稍微相仿，然而这并不是重点。这巨虫似乎正处于发情期性欲高涨，下肢间的生殖器高高勃起。奇异的是性器顶端为花苞似的龟头，细长的肉瓣紧紧闭合着，也不知进化成这样是做何用处。往下看是壮实饱满的茎身，形状奇异，仿若巨型的串珠。

 

那虫子眼冒红光嘶嘶地吐气，前肢固定住少年就将生殖器的前端塞进了少年的嘴里。异形的龟头还冒着水，在口腔里横冲直撞，软热的口腔粘膜被抹了厚厚一层腥臭的体液，末了苞尖儿顶入喉头，往食道里射出一道体液就退出了少年口腔。

 

少年强咽下巨虫的体液，那腥液被直射入胃，怎么干呕也吐不出来了。没一会儿他便浑身燥热起来，小腹热热酸酸的，小肉囊后面的雌穴里空虚得紧，只想找个什么东西含一含。

 

起初面对巨虫的恐惧被情热烧得精光，只留下和雄性性交的执念。被挑拨起了淫性的少年迫不及待地推倒巨虫，跨坐在巨虫的腰胯上方。巨虫也意识到自己的催情体液起了作用，挺着虫茎剥开穴口蚌肉，将垂着涎液的茎头刺入颤抖的穴口，摩擦着穴缝用龟苞子分泌的淫液充分润滑之后，虫型怪物猛一挺胯，尖利的虫茎苞头破开了层层裹上来的紧实穴肉，直直陷入宫颈！

 

少年又疼又爽，蜷着身子被串在虫茎上。怪虫的生殖器长得可怕，即使虫茎已经占领了整条阴道也有大半的虫茎暴露在外。也许是少年的宫颈太紧，巨虫没有急着全根没入，只是快速挺着腰用龟头上的苞尖尖开拓宫口。在开垦宫颈的时候这奇异的龟头就是柄利器，纵使肥厚的宫颈再怎么紧缩也只能被贯穿，满满地涂抹上催情的体液。在茎头持续的攻势下宫颈终于丢盔卸甲，主动套弄着茎头想要榨出更多的雄性汁液，却被毫不留情地残忍贯穿，直攻城内。

 

还未成人的少年被异世界的雄性生物当作雌性发泄兽欲，一直小心隐藏的雌穴被丑陋的虫茎整个儿贯穿串成一个虫茎专属的肉套子，被不断破开撑圆的宫颈濒临弹性限度，麻木地被龟头顶开被虫茎撑满。就是幼嫩的宫肉也被花苞茎头高频率地戳干，干进了子宫也不知满足，不断用顶端尖头戳刺子宫肉壁，试图干大甚至干穿子宫，方便剩余的一半性器也进入雌穴。

 

“啊啊！！痛……！呜嗯！！”

 

坚硬的花苞头执着地凿干着宫壁，与巨虫尖锐到疼痛的宫交逼得少年一抽一抽地哭泣。为了子宫不被虫子的生殖器操穿，少年两腿圈紧了虫子的上肢以保证自己不被颠下去，双手勉强握住了露在自己体外的生殖器，用力撸动着，希望这点爱抚能让巨虫打消将生殖器整个操进肉穴里的想法。

 

巨虫似乎明白肏坏少年子宫也没有了授精的容器，宫交的力度小了一些。虫茎为了宫腔能接纳更多的精卵而不懈地开垦，花苞头在和宫壁相击的间隙喷射着能催熟子宫的体液。一人一虫紧紧纠缠着交配，淫荡的宫腔为了生殖器能在里面畅快地捣干而不断喷着黏汁，宫交了近千下青涩的子宫终于被奸淫得烂熟，抖着高肿的膣肉勾引龟头想让它交出精液来。

 

锁着精关已久的虫茎一节节胀大，在射精的前一瞬花苞似的龟头绽开，从子宫内部倒扣住宫颈口，紧接着浓厚的精液裹着大颗卵胎喷进了被体液改造成虫卵专用的子宫。少年正要尖叫出声就被巨虫的口器擭住了嘴，几根渗着催情唾液的触手从虫嘴里探出，撩拨少年的口腔粘膜，将瑟缩的舌头玩弄得湿黏黏，整张嘴都被玩弄成淫器。上面的嘴被触手舌头深喉着，下面的小嘴被硕大虫茎肏着，雌穴小嘴深处的小口饥饿地喝着精液吞着虫卵。

 

“呜唔~~~~~~~！”

 

精液强劲的冲刷和虫卵撞击在宫壁上的酸胀快感让少年近乎痴迷了，为了寻求更多快感他甚至挣扎着反手摸到虫茎下紧缩到极限的阴囊狂热地抓揉着，暴涨的睾丸在阴囊里抽搐着几乎破皮而出，愈发激烈地往少年可以孕育虫卵的子宫里喷射着精卵。

 

“滋、卟、卟、滋卟卟、滋、卟、卟、卟、卟卟卟、——”

 

精液滋滋地冲击宫肉，后面排出的卵胎卟卟地撞击着先前已经占领宫腔的，很快子宫就被精浆和虫卵越撑越大。大量卵胎泡着满满的精液沉甸甸地坠在子宫里，雌穴也被粗长虫茎肏得满满当当——喷卵中的虫茎为了拳头大的虫卵可以顺利通过而勃发到最大尺寸，在没有排空体内精卵前茎身都会严丝合缝地堵住腔道，以求交配对象成功受精。

 

………………………

 

不知过了多久虫子把虫卵全数排入了宫腔，高耸的小腹里只能听见浓浆继续激射而出的滋滋声。排空了卵胎的生殖器完成了任务，从穴口拔出，带出大量体液，复又闭合的花苞头抽出良久还粘腻地牵着几串精线和穴口藕断丝连。被异形生物的精种和受精卵填满子宫，少年放弃了思考，堕入深深的黑暗里。


	2. 尿道paly+孕期子宫play＝触手×少年

自那天起过了一个月。

 

少年挺着孕肚被怪虫带回了巢穴，每天都是噩梦般的日子，被怪物插入往不堪重负的子宫里浇灌精浆。卵胎被充足的养分滋养长得很快，每一次少年自混沌中醒来摸索肚皮都能感觉到肚腹比上一次涨了一分。被软禁在深幽洞穴里无法逃离，唯一的食物是怪物哺给的体液，并不能清晰思考的他头脑一角深知自己距离日常已经十分遥远。这副不阴不阳的身体如今沦为异形泄欲甚至繁殖后代的工具，腹中传出的细微动静显示更强壮的胚胎正在吞噬弱小的，少年不禁想象胎儿成熟后将自己开膛剖腹而出的场景。

 

呆呆地想着，突然下巴被勾起来，虫子丑陋的口器压近，少年明白这是交媾的信号，他消极地放松全身，让虫子舔开牙关将催情的体液哺喂进来，任由发情的身子取悦丑陋的雄茎，被奸淫、蹂躏，给胎儿浇灌养液。少年拼命克制住呻吟等待例行的射精结束，模糊视线突然捕捉到本不该出现在这里的事物——那是半透明的果冻一样的东西，像绳子一样缠在巨虫身上相对细弱的关节，虫子完全沉浸在射精的快感中根本没有发现悄然爬上来的触肢，少年瞬间清醒了，他有不好的预感……

 

粗壮的触肢猛然收紧，几声爆裂声之后，被肢解的怪虫啪啦啦散落在地，浑身淋了血液的少年仅仅来得及发出一声惊叫，就被软滑的触肢铲倒，跌坐进一团湿软里坐也坐不起来。

 

还插在穴里的虫茎被拽出来，残肢甩着精液被扔在角落，取而代之的是另一支肿胀的生殖器。腔内的精卵被突如其来的冲击撞碎，软韧的卵膜“噗噗啪啪”地发出细小的爆裂声接连碎开来，茎头耀武扬威似的在里面又抽插搅动了一阵才退出来。那些上一秒还鲜活地在体内颤动的肉块带着余温滑跌出来，少年瞪大眼睛盯着它们，几个呼吸之后才发出不堪承受的哀鸣。掉地上的肉块大多被碾碎了，偶有幸存的在地上微微挣动，但没有母体的庇护、温暖和养分很快也会死去。

 

触手将它们扫到一边去，将少年扶靠起来。或粗或细的触肢攀上去，粘液溶掉了勉强挂在上身的布料，所过之处燃起了火辣辣的触感。那种烧灼感并不令人觉得痛苦，粘腻的触感过后是难耐的酥痒，被这样抚摩了一阵，少年稍微回过神来，下意识地扭动身子。攀附在身上的触手感到猎物的反抗加快了动作，一根纤软的触手绕上少年半勃的肉茎，摸索着尿道最深处的入口，少年因为尿道括约肌被舔舐的酥痒腿根都痉挛起来，没一会儿触肢就看准时机刺入了膀胱。

 

“呜——嗯、啊！不……”  
细长的触手鱼贯进入新的腔室，扭摆着霸占了膀胱的每一处，尿液也被吸收得一滴不剩。强烈的酸胀膨胀得飞快，等到它完全霸占了少年的尿道和膀胱，少年已经满脸是泪地瘫在触手的环抱里了。他只能庆幸这些入侵者是柔软湿滑的细物，不会伤到脆弱的内里。

 

一处触肢安静下来，另外两根细小触手沿腿窜上去，径直溜进了湿腻雌穴，摸到了在半开不闭的宫颈。被开发得松软的宫口来者不拒，两根入侵者在颈道内抽动几下，扒拉住软肉将宫口左右更打开了几分。黏滑的细长触手争先恐后地探进宫内，灵巧如小舌般一处处舔掉宫壁肉褶里的精液。敏感的最深处被过分地挑弄，过度的官能刺激让少年抖着想弯腰侧身，但显然缠住四肢的触肢不会让他如愿。少年反抗不成只好屈辱地闭紧眼帘不去看，情动的体液从小开的穴口嘀嗒在地上，连串的水声令他羞恼得浑身都粉红起来。

 

少年的雌穴彻底湿透了，完成使命的触手退出来，布满疣状凸起的茎体迫不及待地在少年腿根抽插几下便淌着黏液肏了进去，湿热异常的庞然大物用力填充了甬道里的每一寸，茎体上柔软的乳突层层叠叠地撩开穴壁里勾着汁的肉褶，粘腻的茎头左右研磨着埋进了宫体内。如果少年可以看到自己的下体的话，他会看到孕期增厚的宫颈和充血柔厚的宫壁柔腻地接纳了异形的生殖器，推挤、收缩、吮吻，分泌大量体液缓解剧烈的摩擦，因为被填满而兴奋地抽搐，挤出扑哧咕叽的水声等待受孕。

 

触手玩弄着猎物浑身的孔洞，尿道雌穴耳孔后穴嘴巴被或深或浅地侵占，少年被毫不停歇的快感吊在意识的崩溃边缘，脱离虎口之后又入狼穴，再没有比这更悲惨的境况了。少年麻木的心又泛起耻辱的波痕，一个月前的自己绝对想象不到自己会以这样耻辱的姿态，只能发出气音凄惨地在异形的玩弄中打颤。他在激狂的交媾和猛烈的高潮之间断断续续地疑惑着，为什么自己还没有坏掉？像这样被当做泄欲玩偶、生产工具，翻来覆去地肏弄、灌精，仍然保持着无用的理智，在这个异世这样做有什么意义？反抗不得，找不到出路，不如就这样死了算了。他真觉得只要再增加一点点快感，自己就要疯了。被猛烈射精的怵人快感成了压塌少年的最后一根稻草。他再次晕了过去。


End file.
